herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Gus
Mr. Gus is the tritagonist of "Uncle Grandpa". He is a half-lizard, half-dinosaur who is cynical, smarter than the others. He is almost annoyed by Pizza Steve because of his messy manners and never smiles like them. Appearance Mr. Gus is a tall, dark & light green, scaly dinosaur man. He wears a white tank top, and no pants. He has a pink mouth and a gap. Personality Mr. Gus is a very nonchalant, and laid back. He has a deep voice, and it's always monotonous. His expression never changes when he his happy, or surprised. He usually always has the same expression except for on occasions when he screams or his eyes go wide. Mr. Gus seems to be smarter then the rest of the crew, and the most level headed, though he is sometimes ignored like in the episode Funny Face when he told UG and Pizza Steve that they shouldn't make funny faces because they "cause a lot of pain". Mr. Gus is also very helpful, and nice despite his appearance. He doesn't mind helping others, and cares about others. It is shown on numerous occasions that Mr. Gus sees through Pizza Steve's bragging and doesn't believe in it. He is usually who Pizza Steve throws the blame for him not being able to do what he claim he cans. Mr. Gus doesn't respond though. Immortal Mr.Gus most immortal character than all immortal characters: *Miss Simain *The Crystal Gems **Garnet **Amethyst **Pearl **Steven Universe **Rose Oritz (Dead) *Uncle Grandpa *Ice King *Marceline *Princess Bubblegum *Klorgbane the Destroyer *Guardians of Eternal Youth **Gary *Skips *Quips *And so on Trivia *Mr. Gus may actually be a human in a suit, in Tiger Trails, when the gang entered the nail salon, he says, "My nails have never looked better", showing a human hand out of his body, putting his reptilian hand back on afterwards. *Gus is based on the famous movie monster Godzilla (Gojira) from Toho co ltd. *His favorite song is the cha-cha-slide it goes a little something like this. *He made the cover of Non-verbal Weekly. A blue magazine that had his face on the cover. *He sometimes has transparent eyelids because when he closes his eyes, his pupils show. *Mr. Gus is most likely older than Uncle Grandpa, as shown in Jorts when he had a flash back to 1993,000,000 BC. *In the Jorts Title Card, he is wearing a button that has a picture of a pizza with a red prohibition sign over it. *Mr. Gus works out by destroying cities, much similar to Godzilla, as shown in Mr. Gus's Work Out. Since this city was inside the RV, it is possible the room he was in was a city simulator. Ironically, the same short aired shortly a few months before the 2014 Godzilla movie premiered in theaters. External Links *Mr. Gus - Uncle Grandpa Wiki Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Animals Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Guardians Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Gentle Giants Category:Wise Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Heroic Disciplinarians